[unreadable] This proposal is to request funds for the portion of a new biomedical research building at Saint Louis University to house the Center for Research in Emerging Infections and Vaccines (CREIV). Construction of the new biomedical research building is one of the University's highest priorities within the next two years, and facilities for the CREIV comprise the first phase of this project. This application requests funding for fit-out of 51,095 gross square feet for the CREIV, where the University's proven expertise in vaccine development, molecular biology, virology, immunology, and epidemiology can be expanded. [unreadable] [unreadable] The Center's focus is to translate basic research in immunology, microbiology, and infectious disease into effective vaccines and therapeutics. The Center will be comprised of the University's Vaccine and Treatment Evaluation Unit, HIV Vaccine Evaluation Unit, Midwest Research Center for Excellence in Biodefense, and Heartland Consortium for Vaccine Development. [unreadable] [unreadable] This innovative new facility for the CREIV will: [unreadable] 1. Provide a rich environment for the training of scientists to meet a critical need for expertise in reassessing older vaccines (including older biodefense vaccines) with new technologies to improve safety and efficacy. [unreadable] 2. Provide investigators in basic and clinical research with state-of-the-art facilities to enhance interdisciplinary work and lead to discoveries for the prevention and treatment of infections and the development of vaccines. [unreadable] 3. Provide an interface with educational programs in biodefense, such as SLU's Center for the Study of Bioterrorism and Emerging Infections in the School of Public Health. [unreadable] 4. Improve opportunities for interdisciplinary research in underserved populations (including vaccination of the elderly) through enhanced understanding of the senescence of the immune system. [unreadable] 5. Accelerate HIV vaccine development through collaboration on pathogenesis and prevention research. [unreadable] [unreadable]